Master and Maid
by RubyxSapphire
Summary: Sapphire, now the maid of her best friend and long-time crush Ruby, wonders about her feelings and even wonders about abandoning the burning feeling for him when Blue suggests 80 guys for her. Will Ruby figure out his feelings in time? In Sapphire's POV.
1. Chappy 1

RubyxSapphire: I do not own Pokémon. Also I tried to improve on staying in character but it can be complicated with how they would react in some situations…

* * *

I rushed to the park. My chestnut brown hair kept hitting my face but I ignored it. I had to go see my Master. I groaned, running on my two feet was somewhat of a pain, but Master said that it is 'uncouth', whatever that means. Actually, he used to be my best friend, well he still is, but my family owes his because they helped up when my family struggled to take care of our house, the lab, and soon after being bankrupted.

It doesn't bother me that I'm a maid, it bothers me that he makes me wear frilly dresses and since he's my _master_ I can't say 'no'. You don't know how many times I've been looked at because of his damn creations or the fact that I have to follow him around.

"Sapphire." That's his voice.

I stopped and turned, he was sitting on the bench in his black trench-coat-like coat over a long-sleeve red shirt.

"Ruby?" I replied, wondering why he to meet in the park.

" Didn't you want to meet your cousin?"

I nodded.

"Well, you have the day off, if I can tag-along." He smiled softly. He stared into my eyes. "Please?"

"I—okay…" I said, avoiding his gaze. "Uh, then why did you want me in my uniform?" I asked, looking at my clothes. The usual maid uniform, black and white frilly-like dress without the stupid apron, and my hair tied up in a blue ribbon. It was a sickening outfit.

"I rather have you wearing my beautiful creations instead of the pitiful clothes that you seem to buy." He said and got up. He brushed himself off and smiled.

I stopped myself from attacking him. I counted to ten. One, two…

"Sapphire, I really enjoy your company… Unlike everyone else, you don't seem to be…" His voice drifted off.

Many guys didn't have the hobby he did, some did but Ruby just couldn't find them. I smiled and nodded at him.

"Ruby, if you can't say it, just don't." I replied. "Erm, I mean Mast—"

He laughed softly. "You're my friend, no matter what occupation. You know if though it _is _supposed to be part of your maid role… I don't want people looking at us when we're taking a walk."

I nodded. Ruby and I don't fight like we did before. Papa said it was because we were maturing to be a graceful woman and a humble man. Of course after that remark, Ruby snorted and I ended up punching him in the stomach but…ah, well, we aren't as frequent.

The walk was filled with silence. I fiddled around with the frills on the edges of the hem of the dress. I still wondered why my parents even agreed to letting me have a job like this…though; I was paid about five dollars above minimum wage.

Ruby had some presence that always kept me at his side. I never told him though… I gave up on telling him since he never remembered the confession anyways.

"Uh, Sapphire…do you remember when we were attacked by a Salamance?" His face grew slightly pale.

I nodded, slowly, my face, too, grew pale. "Yeah, why?"

"Isn't it funny how we changed just because we misunderstood each other? Imagine how our lives would have been if we didn't change…"

Did he regret doing it? I bit my lip. Of course he would…he's constantly reminded about it because of that scar. His father wouldn't have neglected him and he wouldn't have been in a feud with his father.

"You didn't_ have_ _to_ save me." I gritted my teeth.

"It's fine. Let's just go see Blue." He stretched out his arm to touch my shoulder but I slapped it away.

He flinched and pulled his hand back quickly. "Sapphire, I didn't mean it—fine!"

Again, we walked in silence. And like at the end of every fight, we regretted everything.

"Sapphire, it's about time you got here. You don't know how long I've been waiting." Her arms were folded across her chest and she was staring me down.

Her long hair was shades lighter than mine and her eyes were the same as well, lighter and prettier.

Ruby sighed softly. "One crazy person after another…" He muttered under his breath.

I resisted he urge to punch him and forced a smile on my face. "So, yeah, what did you need me for?"

Her face still held the scowl but she uncrossed her arms and flattened her red skirt (a habit she picked up after meeting Ruby). "Well, since you don't have a great love life (she looked over to Ruby), I was looking around for potential guys for you. I've found plenty, and I mean _plenty_."

"Wait, what?" I yelped. "Who said you could do that?"

She frowned and grabbed my hands, "Sapphire, I love you to death but haven't you ever wanted someone to cherish you and be intimate with you? Wouldn't you want to have someone on a deeper level with you than your friends?"

I bit my lip and Blue gave me puppy-dog eyes. Ruby stared and just about everyone else at the park stared at us.

"U-um, well…I'm gonna think about it." I gave her a thumb up.

She, yet again, flattened her skirt. "Well, think fast since mister number one is coming in a few."

I blinked. "Wait—now?" I clenched my fists, "why would you do that _without_ my asking?"

"It was for your well-being…?" She said, questionably.

I sucked in my breath and forced a smile. "Fine, but don't question me if he comes back all jacked up."

Blue looked over me to Ruby, who was now in a daze. She gave me an all-knowing smile. "Ruby, have you never had a girlfriend before?"

"No…but I did have a girl I liked, but no one else has ever struck my interest but her." He replied, his crimson eyes following random people. Probably looking and silently commenting on their fashion choice.

I looked down; I felt pain in my chest. "Blue, when's he coming?"

"Hm…" She looked up to the park's clock, "in like thirty minutes, I suppose."

I nodded and suddenly remembered what I was wearing. "U-uh, is it okay if I wear this?"

"Well, if he's into 'S and M' stuff…"

I paled. "B-blue…what kind of guys did you set me up with?"

She laughed and shook her head. "I'm just kidding," she paused and her smile lessened, "well I don't really know if he's into it or not. The interviews didn't touch that subject."

…What did the interview questions even asked? I shivered.


	2. Chappy 2

RubyxSapphire: Uh, the character for this date won't have a real personality set because I wanted him to be like the average Joe. Although if I do feel that he needs to come back for some reason throughout this story, well, then I will develop a personality for him. Thanks for reading this chapter and if you already read the first chapter, please reread it if you read it before July 8, 2011 because I have redone the first chapter. (Also this chapter may seem a bit boring, but I just wanted to show that Sapphire's feelings for Ruby really run deep within her and she may be OOC but I really want to make it feel like she was holding herself back to make a good impression.)

I DO NOT OWN POKÉMON.

* * *

Ruby sat down on a bench. "When will _he_ be here?" He questioned.

Blue ignored him and fixed my dress. Once she was done with my dress she pulled out a brush from her satchel and brushed my hair thoroughly and repeatedly. I sighed. I hated being pampered, but it was Blue, who knew what she could do to you. She was a devious mastermind, after all.

I rolled my eyes. "You don't _even_ have to stay. Go off somewhere, we, _I_ don't need you around here."

"But—well, we don't know what he's like." Ruby grumbled.

"Well, I've been told I'm not a bad guy, although I've been told I'm a little too energetic." A guy approached us, smiling and waving.

His blonde hair looked like a mane and his eyes were golden. He was oddly beautiful. He wore a plain grey shirt and brown khakis.

"Hi, there, I'm Sapphire." I tried to give him a smile.

"Hey, I'm Justin, erm, Justin Time… Yeah, my name is a pun but I like it, it makes people look at me and smile."

…Well, okay then…

"So, I've never been on a date—"

He chuckled, "well that's good 'cause I haven't been on one before either. We can be clueless together!"

A smile formed on my face. He was…interesting.

"So, uh, where do you want to go? We could go to a café and talk about…stuff; we can stay here and walk around the park; or we can…" His voice trailed off. He scratched his head and smiled. "I can only think of those two off the top of my head."

Blue shook her head, "can't you think of anything more romantic? Well, yeah, the stroll in the park is romantic but, you guys can do better." She glanced over and intently stared at him.

"Yeah, I guess so…um, do you have any ideas?" I asked.

Ruby finally piped up, "well you two could go to a movie, although it may be a bit over-done for a first date, it's something to do to waste time and it'll give you something to talk about when you send her _home_."

Justin's eyes glowed, "awesome, thanks, uh…"

"Ruby." He replied curtly. He blinked and gave a half-hearted smile. "I-I'm sorry, I haven't been, uh, getting enough sleep."

"Dude, no worries," Justin smiled reassuringly, "I'm not an Igglybuff. I can handle a lot of stuff thrown at me; after all, I am teased a lot when it comes to my name."

Ruby nodded and finally got up from the bench. "Well, I'm off to see Wally; he said he had something to show me." He paused, "Sapphire, don't stay out late…"

After that statement, he strode off. I wanted to follow but Justin still had a grip on my hand. Of course, I could easily shrug him off, but he was a date Blue had set up for me and I didn't want to hurt his feelings on his first date. I only watched Ruby take off. He seemed hesitant with leaving me—or well, me and Justin.

Blue nodded in return, "well, I have to go too, why don't you two watch "A Kiss With You", the newest romance movie?"

…I never watched a romance movie with anyone but Ruby. Even then, we wouldn't watch a full on romance movie, it would always be action/romance or a romantic comedy.

The blonde-haired boy looked at me, "Well, I hope this date goes well."

"Y-yeah, me too," I felt him grip on my hand even tighter.

We pretty much talked about anything and everything we could think of on the way to the cinema.

(Sorry, I really didn't feel like write about a movie, but I will be writing about the other dates, promise. I probably will write what happened on the date instead of the vague description when she, Sapphire, is talking with Blue.)

…And after the hour and a half movie, we talked on. Were our conversations interesting? Not really, but he did crack some jokes when there was silence. Would I want to date him, probably not, he seems like a non-perverted Gold or like Pearl. He walked me home and said bye.

The date was fine but I just kept thinking about Ruby and how he would have come up better with conversations. Damn it Ruby, you're just every aren't you?

I unlocked the door and walked in, the lights were off but the T.V. was still on. After closing and locking the door, I strode into the living room to see Ruby lying down on the couch. I knew he was awake, his crimson eyes stood out from his pale face. Nana was curled up at the foot of the couch, her eyes too, wide open and stood out eerily from her grey fur.

"Ruby, what are you doing?" I asked.

He didn't answer.

"Hey!" I raised my voice a little.

I heard a grunt and then he sat up.

"How was the date?" He finally spoke.

He talked only to talk about the date. Why not something more interesting like something not about today where I could only think about you?

"It was fine, he was nice." I replied.

He turned his head to face me, "just fine? Did you guys kiss?"

I shook my head franticly. "All we did was talk and watch the movie."

He smiled, "if you guys did kiss, you can tell me."

He was fine; he didn't care for my love life. Why couldn't I get it in my head that he was _only_ a friend? I smiled back.

"I know, but we didn't anyways." I replied, trying to hide my disappointment.

He petted Nana, signaling her to get up. "Well, I just wanted to make sure you were safe."

I nodded, "well, about tomorrow—"

"Blue will take you shopping." He cut me off, maintaining his smile.

"W-what, but I'm working tomorrow!"

He shook his head, "no, after a long talk with Blue," he shuddered, "I figured you should get more clothing. I have time I should spend with my…father anyways."

I nodded reluctantly. "Fine, g'night Ruby."

The T.V. shut off, it was probably on a timer, but Ruby's eyes glowed before he slowly turned around. It was dark almost like he had disappeared but Nana barked softly, telling me how far away Ruby was to me—he had already made it to the staircase.

"Good night, Sapphire." He replied softly.

I sat down on the couch in the darkness. Ruby was always far away from me and he was getting farther. What could I do to keep him from getting farther than me?


End file.
